My Dirty Little Secret
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Mackey hace que todos los chicos de una clase escriban en papeles, un pequeño secreto oculto y personal para ellos, cada uno escribe algo sin imaginar lo que pasara; Mención de varias parejas, oneshot.
1. Presente

Hola! bueno, en realidad no deberia estar subiendo esto... es un oneshot que hice hace unos dias mientras escuchaba musica asi que esta algo raro y disparatado. Tengale paciencia T-T

Bueno, hay menciones de parejas owÓ, si alguien ya a leido uno de mis fics anteriores deberia saber de cuales pondre jojojo

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**Escuchen la canción...** **DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS - The All American Rejects o.Ó**

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

Los profesores del la preparatoria de South Park vieron que, desde hace muchos años, una de las razones por las que sus estudiantes se odian y pelean entre ellos es: por que no se conocen lo suficiente.

Mackey decidió que un ejercicio espiritual ayudaría a entrar en confianza entre ellos, Garrison dijo que tal vez lo único que tenían que hacer era reforzar los castigos, pero al final, luego de una discusión entre todos los profesores, optaron por la opción de Mackey.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— mmkay chicos, como deben saber… los profesores piensan que su actitud en estos últimos días no es la correcta…

— ¿Y? cuando salga de esta cárcel, con suerte talvez no los vuelva a ver. — dijo alguien sentado en uno de las bancas.

— ¡Cállate gordo! — le grito un chico pelirrojo desde el otro lado del salón.

— _mmkay mmkay_, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es un ejercicio creativo para conocernos mejor; les dare a cada uno una hoja blanca, ¿mmkay? Y quiero que escriban ahí… algún secreto personal ¿mmkay?, algo oculto dentro de ustedes.

.

.

.

_¿Que idiotez es esta? Un secreto oculto… como si quisiera revelar algo en frente de todos estos idiotas, solo empeoraría las cosas… pero, ¿no pierdo nada intentándolo? NO NO, piensa con lógica Wendy, es absurdo, ridiculo, ¿pero por que no…? bueno, esto...Veamos, yo..._

"_**Estoy enamorada de una persona con quien peleo todos los días pero el nunca lo sabrá…por que nunca se lo diré a la cara directamente."**_

— _**Wendy Testaburger.**_

.

.

.

_¡P-pero eso seria como delatarnos! ¡YO NO QUIERO CONFESAR NADA! ¡Gah! ¿Y si l-luego todos deciden j-juntarse al f-final de clases y golpearme? … p-pero tampoco puedo e-escapar ahora y n-no decir nada, ¡gah! ¿q-que puedo c-confesar? b-bueno..._

"_**Una vez fingí asustarme de unos 'Gnomos imaginarios' para dormir abrazado de la persona que me gusta."**_

— _**Tweek Tweak.**_

.

.

.

_Mierda… idiota de Mackey, apuesto que esta es solo una táctica para meterse en la vida personal de los estudiantes, da igual, ni siquiera podrá leer lo que escribiremos, será algo asi como un ejercicio espiritual que saldrá mal de seguro._

"_**Extrañe a mi madre cuando se fue de viaje por 1 semana con sus amigas… pero ni loco se lo diría."**_

— _**Eric Cartman.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno Bebe… relajate, no tienes nada que ocultar, ni a ti misma… eres la chica más popular de toda la escuela, vives el sueño de cualquier chica, por favor… aa ¡demonios!_

"_**Soy Virgen… y ni mis padres me creen."**_

— _**Bebe Stevens.**_

.

.

.

_¿Y ahora que le pico a Mackey y todos los profesores? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que hay personas que tenemos lugares más importantes a donde ir, como encontrarse con la sexy chica de la cafetería del centro comercial? Bueno, claro… si eso nos pareciera la mejor vida de todas por que…_

"_**La razón por la que salgo con tantas mujeres es para olvidar el hecho de que me gusta un chico… que tuvo sexo 'gay' antes que yo y solo YO se eso."**_

— _**Kenneth McCormick.**_

.

.

.

_Esto es tan extraño… todos se ven demasiado nerviosos escribiendo, ¿por que no me atrevo a escribir... el único secreto que me viene a la cabeza ahora? Ah, por que más que un secreto… es una confesión. Bueno, Mackey no puede obligarnos a leer nuestros papeles, ¿no?, solo… solo será una desahogo, este papel es mi desahogo, aqui vamos, la verdad es que..._

"_**Soy Gay desde los 9 años por culpa de mi mejor amigo… pero creo que el siente algo por mi ex novia."**_

— _**Stan Marsh.**_

.

.

.

_No tengo muchos secretos que ocultar en realidad… m-mis padres me obligaban a contarles todo lo que me pasaba a diario y los pocos que tengo l-los guardo para mi y a la única persona a la que (no se por que razón aun) le cuento todo lo que me pasa a diario es a Kenny. Pero… c-creo que siempre llega un momento en el que uno tiene que confesar algo, c-como por ejemplo una vez..._

"_**Tuve relaciones homosexuales a los 12 cuando me fui a un campamento… más de una vez."**_

— _**Leopold 'Butters' Stotch.**_

.

.

.

_Ni siquiera deberia estar aqui… me equivoque de clases. Da igual, no estamos llevando ninguna materia; es demasiado gracioso como mi hermano no se ha dado cuenta que estoy en el mismo salón que el ahora mismo, y lo mejor de todo es que no solo mi hermano, Stan también esta aqui… puedo verlo sentado del otro lado del aula… oh, ahora se que debo poner en el papel._

"_**Bese al mejor amigo de mi hermano una vez cuando lo encontre desmayado en mi baño… nunca lo supo"**_

— _**Ike Broflovski.**_

.

.

.

_De acuerdo, oficialmente soy pésimo para esto… ¡NO SE QUE PONER EN EL PAPEL!, no tengo nada que confesar… ¿¡Qué debo confesar? Bueno, tiene que ser algo que llegue al corazón de las personas, pero que a la vez no baje mi reputación… ah, ¡ya se! yo..._

"_**Llore cuando cancelaron 'Mega Porn'… donde vi mi primer video de porno gay."  
**_

_**— Clyde Donovan.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Sigo sin entender… ¿querrán que las leamos en frente de todos o que guardemos estos papeles para nosotros mismos? ¿Y por que Mackey ha puesto de fondo esa canción tan extraña?, Aunque tiene mucho que ver con el tema… el único secreto que se ocurre poner, es una confesión, ¿muy bonito, no? Culpare a Mackey si luego termino peleándome con Clyde o Kevin ya que..._

"_**Convencí a Kevin de que saliera con una chica para que se mantenga alejado de un amigo que me gusta… en otras palabras, soy gay."  
**_

_**— Token Black.**_

.

.

.

_Se en definitiva lo que pondré en el papel, no tengo por que retractarme, ¡que importa si luego me peleo con Wendy! Hay veces en las que no puedo controlar mis impulsos… un momento… ¿ese es Ike en mi salón? ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿No tiene clases ahora?, como sea yo, con todas mis fuerzas..._

"_**Odio a la ex novia de mi mejor amigo por ser la primera persona en besarlo ... solo soy celoso en cosas que incluyan a Stan."**_

_**— Kyle Broflovski.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Esto es algo simple… la verdad, esperaba que algún momento como este llegara, prefiero confesar algo de esta forma que públicamente y por mi propia voluntad, me ahorraron el trabajo en realidad…_

"_**Mi novio es un chico y es menor que yo… no tengo nada más que decir."**_

_**—Damien Thorn.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Creo que soy de los últimos en decidir que poner, Damien y yo ya habíamos hablado antes… solo escribiré mi secreto en este papel y… luego lo leeré en frente de todas estas personas… vamos Pip, tranquilo, n-no debe ser tan complicado, mente positiva… ¿y si luego llaman a mis padres para contarles…?_

"_**Mis padres creen que soy católico… pero el 'Anticristo' me visita todas las noches a mi cuarto."**_

_**— Pip Pirrup**_

_._

_._

_._

_Estoy acabado… no se que pensar y queda solo un minuto para terminar de escribir en los papeles, bueno, ya se..._

"_**A veces creo que la relación con mi novia no es la correcta… por culpa de uno de mis amigos."**_

_**— Kevin Stoley.**_

.

.

.

_No soy el ultimo en escribir en los jodidos papeles… en realidad, ya habia terminado, por que me importa un carajo lo que puedan decir los demás de mi 'secreto', ahora si me permiten, voy a seguir mirando el perfecto trasero de Tweek que esta sentado frente mió; gracias silla, gracias Mackey… pero sigues siendo un profesor sin vida social…_

"_**Tengo un adicción por los rubio hiperactivos y paranoicos tan extraña que ni yo me la creo… y un amigo rubio mió será mi primera victima."**_

_**—Craig Tucker.**_

.

.

.

— Bien, tiempo fuera, dejen los lápices al costado de la hoja ¿mmkay? — dijo Mackey haciendo sonar un silbato.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre ellos, nadie sin decir alguna palabra; Garrison entro al aula y se quedo sorprendido al ver el silencio sepulcral que habia en el ambiente.

— ¿Qué mierda les pasa a todos? — pregunto a Mackey, este hizo una señal de "no me preguntes a mi."

— Mmkay… lo que van a hacer ahora es, por voluntarios, pasar cada uno adelante y decir lo que escribió en el papel, sin presiones ¿mmkay?

— …

Nadie hablaba; Bebe miro a todos con vista aburrida, dio un ultimo vistazo a su papel y levanto la mano.

— Terminemos con esto — dijo levantándose de su asiento, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla — soy primera.

— Yo segundo. — grito Kenny para luego buscar con la mirada al otro rubio de ojos grises que habia en el salón.

—…igual hoy no hay oferta en KFC, no es un buen día… — murmuro para si mismo Cartman — yo sigo luego.

— De acuerdo… — acepto Garrison viendo como Bebe se ponía en frente de todos los chicos y tomaba su papel en las manos con fuerza — Mackey vuelve a poner la musica que estábamos usando de fondo… esto será interesante.

* * *

mm... ¿Te gusto este oneshot? entonces... ¿por que no dejarle un hermoso review para hacerme gritar como loca y llorar maricamente? ¿por que no agregarlo a favoritos?

Bueno, hasta la proxima.

**Mely-Mad Hatter.**


	2. Pasado

… _**continuen escuchando "My dirty Little Secret" – The All American Rejects.  
**Millones de Gracias, en serio, por sus reviews *0* de este fic. TwT (Que ahora es un Two-Shot)_

South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

"_**Soy Virgen… y ni mis padres me creen."**_

**Bebe Stevens.**

— Mamá… soy virgen… — murmuro Bebé en voz baja mientras enroscaba un mechón rubio de su pelo con su mano nerviosamente.

— Ay cariño — dijo su madre acercándose a su única hija, dándole un abrazo — no te preocupes, se que intentas hacerme creer que lo eres, pero no te preocupes, siempre y cuando sepas usar protección…

Bebé pensó que era el día más frustrante de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Extrañe a mi madre cuando se fue de viaje por 1 semana con sus amigas… pero ni loco se lo diría."**_

**Eric Cartman.**

Cartman miraba el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa cada 5 minutos. Todavía no llamaba… ¿Qué clase de madre era que no se preocupaba de su hijo?

— Maldición… — dijo el castaño levantando el teléfono, marcando el número de su madre, pero luego se quedo pensando… y otra vez, volvio a colgar. Era la sexta vez que repetía la misma acción en el día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Una vez fingí asustarme de unos 'Gnomos imaginarios' para dormir abrazado de la persona que me gusta."**_  
**— Tweek Tweak.**

Tweek miraba con fijación hacia el jodido televisor que habia en frente de su cama, Craig cambiaba de canales con la misma expresión indiferente en su rostro.

Necesitaba algo de atención.

— E-eso… ¿E-escuchaste eso! — Pregunto Tweek con su habitual voz nerviosa; por primera vez en su vida agradecía que, irónicamente, esta no lo delatara — ¡Creo q-que hay G-gnomos en m-mi jardín d-de nuevo!

Craig inmediatamente volteo y apago el televisor.

— ¿Gnomos? Vamos tranquilo, Tweek… — dijo el pelinegro, pero al ver la expresión "asustada" del rubio solo pudo agregar — ¿…Quieres… que te acompañe a dormir?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Bese al mejor amigo de mi hermano una vez cuando lo encontre desmayado en mi baño… nunca lo supo"**_  
— _**Ike Broflovski.**_

Ver a Stan de esa forma, desparramado en la tapa del inodoro de su baño… ¿Cómo deberia considerar esa situación?

— Emm… ¿Stan? — Lo llamo el hermano de Kyle — ¿Estas bien?

— Kyle bésame… — fue lo único dijo el ojiazul en voz alta mientras reía bobamente e intentaba levantarse torpemente. Estaba más que ebrio.

Ike no era tonto, de hecho…. Era un pequeño genio; Sabia que esta era una de esas oportunidades que nunca, imposible, jamás volvería a pasar.

Sin más dudas en su cabeza, el pequeño judío se agacho y junto sus labios con los del ojiazul, tratando de alargar el corto tiempo que tenia, experimentando por fin, lo que se sentía besar al "jugador estrella" de South Park.

… en su opinión… para nada mal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Llore cuando cancelaron 'Mega Porn'… donde vi mi primer video de porno gay."  
— Clyde Donovan.**

Clyde miraba la pantalla de su laptop…

— No… no no no ¡No es posible! — gritaba cada vez más alto, actualizando la pagina de Internet cada un segundo.

— ¡NO! ¡MEGAPORN NO! ¿Por qué tu? —grito mientras sentía como de la forma más infantil que hubiera creído, le picaban los ojos y se ponía a llorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Tuve relaciones homosexuales a los 12 cuando me fui a un campamento… más de una vez."**_  
— **Leopold 'Butters' Stotch.**

— Entonces… ¿eres gay? — Pregunto Kenny con mirada confundida, Butters solo rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente — ¿Y… lo has hecho con alguien… ya sabes, un chico?

Cuando el rubio de parka naranja dijo esa pregunta no pudo evitar soltar una risita, no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, era un poco absurdo, ¿Cómo Butters iba a…?

— S-si… en el c-campamento de verano… — susurro Leopold totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, sin darse cuenta que el ojiazul que encontraba a su costado lo miraba atónito y dejaba caer al suelo su botella de gaseosa. Este era solo el inicio de sentimientos nuevos que invadirían el cuerpo de McCormick.

**.**

.

"_**Estoy enamorada de una persona con quien peleo todos los días pero el nunca lo sabrá…por que nunca se lo diré a la cara directamente."**_  
— _**Wendy Testaburger.**_

La pelinegra estaba cansada… tener peleas a diario con el mejor amigo de tu novio no era lo que se consideraría "común", sabia que ella era _la tercera persona sobrante _en esa relación más que amistosa que tenían Stan y Kyle. Comenzaba a cansarse… ¿Por qué le gustaba meterse en relaciones problemáticas?

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy? — le dijo un castaño apareciendo a su costado de repente, su voz se escuchaba algo extraña y era por que estaba masticando una hamburguesa.

— Déjame sola, Cartman… — fue la respuesta automática de la pelinegra, pero para su sorpresa, el chico no se fue, solo se sentó a su costado mientras seguía disfrutando de su comida.

— No creas que te hago compañía, solo mato el tiempo ya que no hay nadie en mi casa… — dijo como excusa Cartman sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Wendy no podía creer lo que ocurría, era algo simplemente para no creerlo.

Asi que de nuevo tenia que volverse a preguntarse en su interior… ¿Por qué le gustaba lo problemático?

**.**

.

"_**Mi novio es un chico y es menor que yo… no tengo nada más que decir."**_  
_**—Damien Thorn.**_

— Bueno… quieras o no, sigo siendo mayor que tu. — fue la respuesta final del anticristo, Pip rodó los ojos algo molesto y camino un poco más rápido, tratando de dejarlo atrás. Damien solo solito un bufido y lo alcanzo sin problemas.

— ¿Ves? Aun sigues haciendo rabietas… — murmuro riendo, esto era los tipos de momento que más le encantaban al pelinegro, en los que podía olvidarse de su padre, del infierno que era su casa, literalmente, y dedicar toda una tarde a su novio sin preocuparse de nada.

**.**

.

"_**Convencí a Kevin de que saliera con una chica para que se mantenga alejado de un amigo que me gusta… en otras palabras, soy gay."**_  
_**— Token Black.**_

— Si, creo que deberías pedirle salir, hoy mismo. — fue la recomendación del afro americano, mientras empujaba a Stoley en dirección a su salón de física, donde el amante de Star Wars compartía mesa con su amiga Red.

— ¿Eso crees? No lo se… solo la veo como una gran amiga… — murmuro Kevin.

— NO no, créeme, ¡Debes salir con ella, ahora!

**.**

.

"_**Tengo un adicción por los rubio hiperactivos y paranoicos tan extraña que ni yo me la creo"  
— **_**Craig Tucker.**

Le gustaba mirar esos pequeños detalles que nadie más notaria, el rubio paranoico le creaba tantas curiosidades que ya era parte de su rutina diaria, el encontrar nuevos detalles y conocer cada vez más a Tweek.

— C-craig... ¿Q-quieres venir hoy e-en la tarde a m-mi casa? — le pregunto algo avergonzado el rubio, Craig sonrio a medias, contento de poder seguir teniendo algo más de Tweek cuando terminaran las clases.

— Claro.

Algo le decía, que talvez… no solo se iba a quedar hasta la tarde.

**.**

.

"_**Odio a la ex novia de mi mejor amigo por ser la primera persona en besarlo… **_  
_**— Kyle Broflovski.**_

Nadie sabia como definir la relación entre Kyle, "el súper mejor amigo de Stan" y Wendy, "La novia de Stan". A veces podían verse a ambos hablando tranquilamente cuando el pelinegro jugador estrella estaba cerca…

… Otras, se veia como se lanzabas miradas asesinas mutuas y se mandaban insultos en voz baja. Pero cuando veían llegar a pelinegro, cambiaban rapidamente sus expresiones y fingían que era dos personas que se llevaban bien, como cualquier relación de compañeros de clase.

**.**

.

"_**La razón por la que salgo con tantas mujeres es para olvidar el hecho de que me gusta un chico… que tuvo sexo 'gay' antes que yo y solo YO se eso."  
— Kenneth McCormick.**_

Kenny miraba a cualquier chica que pasara en frente suyo, desde la banca del parque en la que se encontraba sentado. Pero no estaba solo, Butters lo acompañaba mientras revisaba su celular distraídamente hasta que algo capto su atención.

— Acabo de recibir una llamada de u-un amigo del campamento… — murmuro en voz baja el rubio menor. Más para si mismo que para Kenny.

Pero McCormick lo escucho y de nuevo sintió ese nudo en el estomago, chisto incomodo mientras volvía a sentir un ligero dolor en el pecho; ¿Acaso estaba enfermo de algo? ¿Qué era este dolor tan extraño que sentía desde que supo que Butters no era virgen?

…_Celos… oh no, no no no nunca le habia pasado, ¿Por qué habría de pasarle ahora?_

— ¡P-perdón, Butters! — le dijo en voz alta el rubio de ojos azules levantándose de la banca y alejándose de Leopold — ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Nos vemos!

Sin más, el chico de parka naranja se alejo de allí, dejando al menor con una expresión confundida, diviso a la primera chica que al mirarla rapidamente le habia devuelto la sonrisa, y se acerco a ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

**.**

.

"_**Soy Gay desde los 9 años por culpa de mi mejor amigo… pero creo que el siente algo por mi ex novia."  
— Stan Marsh.**_

Habian pasado dos meses desde que Marsh y Wendy habian terminado, pero algo no marchaba bien… y por primera vez no eran las depresiones del pelinegro, sino ciertas situaciones incomodas en las que veia como su mejor amigo y su ex novia se miraban.

Kyle miraba fijamente a la pelinegra con el seño fruncido, Wendy le devolvía la mirada por un segundo y se alejaba de allí con una expresión fastidiada, ¿pero por que?

Stan bajo la mirada triste… ¿acaso su pelirrojo favorito y su ex novia empezaban a tener una conexión entre ellos?

**.**

.

"_**Mis padres creen que soy católico… pero el 'Anticristo' me visita todas las noches a mi cuarto."  
— Pip Pirrup.**_

Otra vez el rubio de una roca golpeando su ventana… ya sabia quien era y no necesitaba asustarse. El rubio abrió la ventana intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para encontrarse con su novio colgando de una de las ramas de un árbol que habia frente a la ventana que daba a su árbol.

— Te vas a caer… — fue la única advertencia que hizo Pip…

… 6 segundos antes de que el pelinegro perdiera fuerza en su brazo y cayera al suelo.

**.**

.

"_**A veces creo que la relación con mi novia no es la correcta… por culpa de uno de mis amigos."  
— Kevin Stoley**_

Kevin miraba de nuevo a Clyde y otra vez sentía como volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

— Hey… ¿me estas escuchando? — le pregunto su reciente novia Red, quien llamaba su atención jalando de su casaca débilmente.

— E-Emm si… lo siento. — se disculpo el chico golpeándose mentalmente por ser como era.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

"_Yo queria leer cuales serian las expresiones de todos cuado cada uno leyera los papeles, no esto."  
_**Jaja lo se, si quieres que las escriba entonces dejame un review n_n **

"_¿Va a ser un Two-shot?"  
_**Si hasta ahí quieres dejar de leerlo, entonces si. O.o**

"¿Por qué escribiste estos drabbles?"  
**— musica de fondo — por que… ¡Queria escibir con todas mis fuerza como seria el beso de Ike y Stan *o* — rie como loca — y claro… de las demas "parejas insinuadas" que hay.**

**PD: **_¿Alguien a visto la nueva aplicación que a creado FF? La de "Image Manager" o.o No la comprendo muy bien..._

_BUENO, YA SABES…_

_¿Te gusto este fic? Entonces… ¿Por qué no dejarle un review? ¿O por que no agregarlo a favoritos? Seria demasiado lindo de su parte *-*_

_**Au revoir, Mely – Mad Hatter.**_


End file.
